powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire Lord Physiology
The power to possess the traits of a Vampire Lord. Variation of Vampire Physiology and Mythic Lord Physiology. Also Called *King/Queen of Vampires *Vampire Lordship *Lord/Lady of Vampires *Master/Mistress of Vampires Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a Vampire Lord, the most powerful form of vampire. Unlike lesser vampires, the vampire lord possesses inherent skill in dark magic and may command legions of undead minions/vampires. Also, vampire lords are known to have a certain resistance to sunlight for prolonged periods of time and have the fewest weaknesses; on top of that, even if they die, they are powerful enough to be reborn after a specific time period has passed. Furthermore, depending on the user, they may have a demonic nature, thus granting them access to the most unholy of powers. Applications *Authority over servants and lesser vampires. *Bat Manipulation - Control bats. *Bat Swarming - Can turn into a swarm of bats. *Supernatural Condition ** Supernatural Agility ** Supernatural Beauty ** Supernatural Durability ** Supernatural Endurance ** Supernatural Reflexes ** Supernatural Regeneration - Regenerative abilities are heightened severely. ** Supernatural Senses - Users can track, sense and locate most anything a world away. ** Supernatural Speed ** Supernatural Stamina ** Supernatural Strength *Immortality - Live forever *Vampire Physiology - Obviously, the user is the most powerful of vampires *Vampire Manipulation - Vampire Lords have a superiority over ordinary vampires. Variations * Alpha Physiology - Being the most powerful of vampires * Dark Arts - Like all other Dark Lords, the user is skilled in dark magic *Dark Lord - The user is among the most powerful lords of darkness *Daytime Walking - Vampire Lords are able to withstand daylight for certain amounts of time *Blood Transcendency - Gain infinite power from the Blood. **Killing Empowerment - Grow more powerful by the death toll. **Murderous Possession - Whatever kills the user, becomes the user. **Soul Manipulation - Manipulating its physical essence. **Underworld Lordship - Hold all power in the underworld through bloodletting. *Demonic Force Manipulation - Might gain control over demonic forces *Infinite Resurrection - Even if the user dies, he/she can still return to life *Invulnerability - Be impervious to many forms of damage *Transcendent Vampire Physiology Associations *Alpha Vaewolf Physiology - When combined with Werebeast Lord Physiology *Dark Lord *Mythic Lord Physiology Limitations *Still posses all of the natural vampire weaknesses but to a lesser degree. *Supernatural Hunters are match against even the strongest of vampires. *Though the user can walk in daylight, they need to wear heavy clothing, as the sunlight hinders their regenerative ability. *May be vulnerable to those with Werebeast Lord Physiology assuming Vampires and Were's are natural enemies. Known Users Gallery File:Medlock_absorb_Scarlet's_life_force.png|Medlock (right) (Archie's Weird Mysteries) MF_Necrolai.jpg|Necrolai (Power Rangers Mystic Force), the Vampire Queen LOK_Kain.jpg|Kain (Legacy of Kain), vampire ruler of Nosgoth Aaliyah_as_Akasha,_Queen_of_the_Damned.jpg|Akasha (The Vampire Chronicles), the first vampire Drake_Blade.jpg|Drake (Blade: Trinity) AlphaVampire_NewCap.jpg|The Alpha Vampire (Supernatural) High_Vampire_H.png|High Vampire (Valkyrie Crusade) Original Vampires.jpg|Original Vampires (The Vampire Diaries/The Originals) VampireLord.jpg|Lord Harkon (Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard) is a Vampire Lord. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physiology Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Vampire Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mimicry Category:Blood-Based Powers Category:Evil power Category:Common Powers